Not an accident
by Oracle-sama
Summary: Danny's portal accident was just that right? What if it was orchestrated by a higher power. Sometimes you have to do whatever it takes so that everything could be as it should be. rated T because of moderate detail into "death" canon compliant. oneshot.


Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom; all rights go to their proper owners.**

 **AN: I know the scene of Danny's half death is overdone, but I figured this was good practice. Besides I'm sure you will appreciate my unique spin.**

 **DANNY'S POV: BASEMENT**

"Danny how often do you get to see a whole other world?" Sam one of my best friends said. Tucker my other best friend sort of stood to the side seeing if I would actually go in to my parents ghost portal.

"You know what you're right Sam" I said as I put on my custom made white and black hazmat suit. It had, embarrassingly, my dad's face on it. Sam walked over to me, she really was the highlight of my world, without Sam and Tucker I wouldn't have any friends and bullies like Dash would pick on me even more. I felt her hand on my chest. I didn't complain.

"Can't walk around with that on your chest." She said to me with the slightest hint of a smile, and ripped my dad's face off the suit. I turned to the Portal with some slight hesitation, I walked into it and everything seemed normal, my parents couldn't make it work so it was basically the most high-tech looking hallway in existence, and I put my hand on the wall for support. I was about to make a comment about how it was harmless when my hand felt a rise in the, a large **rectangular** rise in the wall, I only had a second to blink at the button before the light came. I screamed.

Pain, it was all I could feel all over m body. I was going to die I knew that I could feel my life slipping away. Each surge of electricity burned away another inch of skin. **"DANNY" …** Sam? Tucker? I was desperate now I- I wanted to see them again even if one last time. I was barely aware of the fact that a being had appeared right next to me. It was then that it came the cooling feeling, that feeling of hope. I heard a voice " _You want to be with them do you not, breathe Danny breathe in your destiny, the destiny of… a Phantom."_ The burned and charred corpse of **Fenton** (I could feel that I was different no longer simply Fenton at the moment.) breathed once again with new life. Feeling a new power enter me and knowing whatever this was had given me power and I realized my burnt fresh had cooled and reformed. I stepped out of the portal and tucker ran to support me. I could hear Sam's worried cry of "His hair, Tuck" The world faded to black before I could ask what she meant. At the last second I could have sworn Tucker's hand went through my face.

 **3** **RD** **Person**

"Huh, what happened" A young Daniel Fenton asked after awakening. His friends had explained what they saw but, not before hugging their best friend like he would float away. From what they saw earlier, he might. "Sam I'm fine, better than I've ever felt actually." He said with a smile and hugging his friends back "When I was in there I heard you guys call my name and I fought to stay alive and then I felt better." Danny had decided to leave out the odd voice he heard, putting it off as a hallucination due to the electrocution. He did know one thing, he was vastly more powerful. As the trio brainstormed ides of what he was and how on earth it could make sense a conversation between higher beings was going on…

* * *

 **GHOST ZONE:?**

"Why did you save that child, he will become a horrible monster, or did you forget?" Three ghosts with a single giant eye for a head had walked in on a blue skinned ghost with a scar over his eye and a dark blue cloak. He currently had the appearance of a baby.

"Simple, there are few who should topple the Ghost King and this child is special and also can bridge our two worlds." The baby ghost said shifting into an adult appearance. The beings- as that is all they could be seeming to be in charge of things itself- had started to leave in anger making new plots to "bend the time keeper to their will" in their absence they lost the chance to see said "timekeeper" age once again into that of an elderly version of himself watching the "child's" heroic adventures and say one more sentence before smiling.

 _"Everything is as it should be"_

 **AN: So how was it. I'm new to writing so I would love some feedback to see how I could improve. The Voice if you couldn't tell was Clockwork I wanted to take that into its own thing but decided to be as canon compliant as possible. Sam only commented on the hair instead his of suit and eyes was because she could not see his eyes and the suit could be,to her knowledge, taken off.**


End file.
